Day 02: 14 Tarsakh 1479
After waking up in the Elfsong Tavern the team goes out into the new day. Kaze, Ki-e and Sith decide to head towards the Ducale Palace to meet Delvin Grimm, and Bohe, Madric and Peri decide to go to The Wide. Ducale Palace Kaze , Ki-e and Sith arive and are greeted by the receptionist Beltha Fuggs. She tells them where Grimm's office is. Delvin meets with the crew and answers Kaze's questions about where to start looking for Balduran's Treasure. He tells the team that he would indeed start in the sewers, but he would start under Balduran's Sea Tower. There is a section of sewer there that none of the other lines connect to. It doesn't really make sense and that would be the place he would start. Grimm then directs them to gain the notice of Captain Rolon Keeven. He works in an office at the sea tower and he is head of the Flaming Fists. The team thanks Grimm for all of his help and takes their leave. The Wide After arriving at the wide, Bohe and Peri overhear two elderly men talking about a house on the East side of Bloomridge which is known for its strange goings-on. Madric buys artisan soil for his plant Symon . They decide to meet back up with the rest of the team. Temple of Silvanus The team meets back up about in front of an old temple of Silvanus. They inform each other of the different things they have learned. Then they all hear two women gossiping about how the temple is haunted. Not one to miss out on something interesting, Sith bolts in. The team is confronted with a mass of different things happening in the room. It is very evident that the place is haunted. The team talks to the priest of this temple, Brother Pirlow . He says that he can't handle what is going on and asks them if there is anything the team can do. They agree to do what they can and Brother Pirlow takes his leave. Madric offers to kneel at the altar and recieves a vision from the ghost haunting the place. It is a little girl and in the vision she is showing the temple and one wall has a bloodsmear on it. The team looks around and Peri finds a spot in the wall that doesn't match, so she kicks it in. The spot opens up into a hallway that doesn't seem to be a part of the main room. She goes in and sees an evocation site written in blo od. Kaze goes in and turns the corner and ends up in a small room that seems to be behind the altar. Peri calls to Kaze to have him look at the evocation site and he determines that it is to Bhaal. Kaze gets Sith in there to help look around for evidence of there being a dead body. In the room behind the altar there is another piece of wall that is different from the rest so Sith kicks it in and there lies a small skeleton. Kaze brings it out and sanctifies the bones. With the girl's spirit at rest, the haunting stops. Kaze, Madric and Ki-e decide to go to Brother Pirlow's house to find out what he knows while Bohe, Peri and Sith stay behind to protect the body. Kaze knocks but no one is there so Ki-e kicks the door down. After a cursory search it isn't obvious whether or not Pirlow has anything to do with the evocation of Bhaal. Pirlow soon appears and, after some fast talking to explain the break-in, the boys find out the name of the builder and head back to the temple. Sith hails a Flaming Fist officer which turns out to be Officer Rivers. She explains what has happened and that this builder, a dwarf named Gorm, may have something to do with it. After chastising the team about causing trouble, Rivers and her lackeys take the body and tell the team not to get involved. The team, disinclined to listen to Officer Rivers' admonitions, decides to grab a quick bite to eat and then go after Gorm. Gorm After eating, the team easily finds the house Brother Pirlow told them about. Bohe knocks on the door. Gorm answered but was insistent on them leaving as soon as they brought up the temple. Bohe held the door open as Gorm tried to close it and Sith helped Bohe in badgering and intimidating him into telling the truth. He had indeed killed the girl. He sought out Bhaal. He made contact with the cult through someone he met at the Blushing Mermaid and was given orders of what to do. He had gone to the docks to kill her and then taken her body to the temple. After Sith hailed another officer and explained the situation they were informed that Keeven did want to meet with them. Magical House After handing Gorm over to the authorities, Bohe and Peri insist on going to this house they had heard mentioned, so the team heads off. They get to the house and it seems completely normal. Bohe goes up to knock on the door and the door creaks open. They decide to go in and announce their presence, but get no response. They hear noise coming from the kitchen. Ki-e figures out that the noise is coming from the stove and Kaze decides to quickly open it as everyone else readies for what may happen. It is an adorable baby flame elemental . Sith isn't one to attack cute things so she backs off. Peri and Kaze do the same. Ki-e talks to it in Primordial to try to calm it down, but in its fright it attacks Madric, who retaliates. Ki-e, not wanting to see the frightened creature provoke more attacks, decides to grab it and toss it back in the oven. The team continues through the house and comes to a room that has a man lying tied up and bloodied on the bed and an imp on the side table. The team kills the imp and heals the dying man. They realize that what they thought was blood is actually tomato sauce and he tells them that the monster is in the basement. The team goes into the basement and discovers a giant Calzone Golem. After killing it, all but Madric dig into its cheesy goodness. A tiefling wizard teleports in, expressing her apologies, introducing herself as Andolyn Délicieux, and saying the man upstairs is her husband Gendrew. She explains that Woogenpuck is a devil that plagues her and that when she leaves he sends things like the imp to disrupt her life. They both offer to repay the team with a feast the next time they are hungry. Inn After a long day, the team decides to stay at the Three Old Kegs. Category:Chapter 1